Specter Knight vs Undyne
Loyal To The End! (or past it for that Matter.) Off-Season Episode 1 'Intro' Necro: Heros come in diffrent shapes and sizes, but one thing is important. That they remain Loyal to the end. Mercer: Specter Knight, the undead traitor of the order of no quarter. Necro: And Undyne, the true hero. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And' it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Specter Knight Reaps DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: In a wild and untamed land, those who followed the path of the light were known as adventurers and those that followed the path of darkness were known as assassins. And Donovan was one of the greatest assassins around. Mercer: On a fateful trip to the tower of fate Donovan almost lost his life after a hard battle with the Shield Knight. And then the Enchantress came to him just before he died and asked him to join her. Fearing death, he accepted her offer, and became the cold, powerful, undead warrior known as Specter Knight. Necro: Specter wields a supernatural scythe that specalizes in destroying darkness, and slightly decrease the effectivness of healing factors. Mercer: Specter Knight has an impressive arsenal. First up is the Throwing Sickle, a small scythe that Specter Knight throws that can pick up items and bring them back to him. Necro: Next up is the Caltrops. They are spikes that Specter Knight throws down on the ground that deal massive damage when stepped on. Mercer: The Dread Talon is a claw that Specter Knight wears on his left hand that deals heavy damage to the target when used. Necro: The Will Skull is an item that heals damage dealt to Specter Knight by restoring his will to live. However, if he is struck while using it he looses the skull and it's healing is stopped, meaning he will not be fully healed. Mercer: The Spider Scythe is a three bladed scythe that climbs across the ground and up walls. However, he can only have two out at a time. Necro: The Chronos Coin is a small coin, that when flipped by Specter Knight slows down time for ten seconds while Specter Knight can still move at normal speeds and use other relics at the same time. Mercer: The Bounding Soul is one of Specter Knight's stranger weapons. It relases a soul that is released at a 45 degree angle, and it bounces off of enemies that it hits. He can up to four active at one time. Necro: The Shadow Mirror is a Curio that makes a reflection of Specter Knight that can attack for him. Mercer: Next is the Barrier Lantern. This lantern makes five small flames around Specter Knight that block any projectile, and can be fired at his enemies. They deal some heavy damage. ( They also protect him form physical attacks, but they dissipate after being hit once.) Necro: The Hover Plume is a feather that allows Specter Knight to fly, and it also makes him invincible for a short period of time. Mercer: The Judgement Rush is a small jewel that makes Specter Knight fly through walls at high speeds and slash an enemy. While it is active he is completely invincible. However it uses up one fourth of his dark power. Necro: And last but not least is the Skeleton Sentry. The Skeleton Sentry is a skeleton that Specter Knight spawns that fires piercing projectiles. Mercer: Specter Knight has weather control, in which he can make lightning strike randomly and create powerful gusts of wind that cause debilitating darkness. Necro: Specter knight can teleport long and short distances, almost instantaneousily. Mercer:Donavan can fly pretty high without the Hover Plume. Necro: Specter Knight can also summon the undead, however they are very weak, and can be destroyed in one or two hits. Mercer: Specter Knight's signature ability is the Dash Slash. He dashes at the enemy and deals massive damage to them. He can also chain it to deal massive damage to a single target. Necro: Specter Knight can take hits from the Enchantress, who can create storm clouds that are mountain sized with a wave of her hand. The force necessary to do something like this is around thirty seven and two fifthes of a megaton. And he is also strong enough to completely destroy that very same storm cloud, and the force needed to do that is a minimum of two times greater than the input of the force that the Enchantress exerted. Mercer: Specter Knight is capable of running up walls and dodgeing the return stroke of lightning, which moves at two hundred million miles per hour. Necro: However Specter Knight's weaknesses are pretty devestating. His dark power is limited, and if he uses all of it he can't use any Curios. And he is somewhat a glass cannon, having very little in the way of defense. Mercer: But has that ever stopped him? Not by any means! He will always fight to the end, no matter what! Specter Knight: How tragic that you shall never emerge from cowardice! For here your story must end! 'Undyne Spears DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: There were once two races, the human race and the monster race. Mercer: And of course, humans and any other race can't coexist. So naturally humans attacked the monsters and killed a shit ton of them and then sealed them under a mountain. Necro: Well, that brings us to today's combatant, Undnye. Mercer: Undyne has very little back story other than the fact that she attacked the king and he then decided to train her. Necro: Undyne is a master of soul magic, specifically the spear varity, as she is able to control magical spears which she can summon at will. Mercer: Undyne is also able to immobilize her foes with GREEN mode. Her foe is frozen in place, and is given a sheild to block her attacks, which she pummels her target with mercilessly. These spears come with many different forms. The blue one function just like regular projectiles, the red ones have several blue ones inside of them, and the yellowon's alter their direction mid flight, allowing a quick surprise attack! Necro: Yeah, Undyne has a smaller arsenal than some, but she is extremly powerful in the physical department. Mercer: Yeah! Undyne can lift a massive boulder with ease! Give'em a number Necro! Necro: Fine. All right, when we compare Undyne's height to that of the boulder's, Undyne is six feet eight inches tall, and the boulder is about half her size, meaning it would be three feet four inches tall. Assuming a lime stone make up, considering the waterfall location, And the density of lime stone is 169.2 pounds per square inch, meaning that as the height of the boulder is 40 inches, the boulder would have to weigh 6,768 pounds, or 3.3746767 tons. Mercer: Damn! She's quite strong! Well, she tends to overwhelm her foes with spears and sheer badassery, but sometimes that's just not enough to pull through. So she has a powered up form that she can obtain through sheer will power! Necro: Undyne the Undying is a massive step up from her base form, allowing her to use more spears and it even allows her to survive attacks that would normally kill her. She's far stronger and tougher in this form, and her attacks are way, way faster, easily being able to catch Frisk off guard, who at this point in the game could easily bullets from Flowey. Mercer: So, let's use a base line for Gatling gun bullets, as that's how Flowey's attacks tend to function. We will be using the M61 Vulcan, as it is a common military grade gatling gun. This gun's rounds are able to move at about 1,030 meters per second. That equates to 2304.04438 miles per hour, or Mach 3.009! Damn! her attacks move faster than this? Necro: They sure do. Anyway, Undyne should also be able to react to these speeds, so she's quite strong and fast. As for durability, She can take quite a lot of punishment, being able to easily shrug off blows from Frisk, who can easily kill large monsters. Mercer: Like the Greater dog, who, according to our own pixel measurements is about eight feet three inches tall. Frisk is able to destroy the dog's armor, which should be made of steel, do to it's looks. Steel density per square inch is about 42 pounds, considering the height of the armor, which is eight feet tall (The other three are the dog.). To break his armor, Frisk would have to strike with 4,032 pounds of force, which would equate to 2 tons of force! Necro: But sadly, Undyne is not perfect. She has very few melee attacks, and while her Undying form is busted, she tends to melt, due to it's massive power. And she is not really all that smart, tending to function like the typical jock in a high school. And, she's kinda weak to fire and heat, as shown when she collapses in Hot Land, despite only having been there for a few minutes. Mercer: But that doesn't stop her from being the most badass fish lady in fiction! Necro: That is true. Undyne is the type to fight to the end, and past it, even if it spells out her own doom. Undyne: I won't die! Alphys...Asgore...Papyrus...Everyone is counting one me to protect them! NNNNAGH!! Human! In the name of everyone's hopes and dreams...I WILL DEFEAT YOU! Set Necro: All right, the combatants are set, the data's been run through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all! Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight It was calm in the waterfall. Everyone was going about their daily business, until a lich in golden armor and a deep crimson cloak teleported into the very center of the town. The monster welcomed him with open arms, only to be cut down with a few swings of his scythe. He had a knight to find. As he attacked the tem village, he knocked the tem known as Bob to the ground, and picked him up by his blue and yellow striped shirt. "Where is she?" Specter Knight hissed at the tem. "Who are you talking about?" Bob asked, trying to remain calm, even in the face of death itself. "The spear of justice. Undyne! Where is she?" The knight asked again. "She can be found in her arena! At the mountain, just before you exit water fall! But, I have a question for you." Bob responded. "I thank you. And I shall humor your request. What do you ask of me?" Specter Knight questioned. "Why are you doing this? Why kill us? We tried to be kind to you!" Bob shouted, his rage taking him over. "I am sorry for doing this to your people, I truly am. But these actions are not my own. I was commanded to do this, by a woman whom I can not defeat." Specter knight said, his voice sounding genially sad. "That is no excuse!" Bob shouted, fuming. "I know. I am truly sorry." Specter Knight said, then decapitating the tem with a single slash of his scythe. Specter Knight then left the tem village, and continued to the arena, reaching a bridge, and as he began to cross it, a young child's voice touched his ears. "Hey sir..." the voice said, Specter Knight turning to see a short, yellow, armless reptilian child. "What is it boy? Speak!" Specter Knight shouted. "Yessir! Ummm...I just wanted to say, I know what you did to the rest of Waterfall! Undyne will stop you! She's already on her way here! She will kill you, just like you killed my friends!" Monster Kid shouted at Specter Knight, then beginning to sob endlessly. "Boy, These actions are not my own. They are of my master, who forced me to serve her. I am sorry..." Specter Knight muttered apologetically. Then, he turned away from the boy and continued to cross the bridge, but suddenly stopping upon seeing who was at the other side of the bridge. It was an armored figure, with a red plume sticking out of her dark grey helmet. "It's Undyne! She's here! You can't beat her!" Monster Kind shouted out in between sobs. Undyne raised her arm, and a sapphire colored sphere appeared in her hand. She swung it down, several more spears appearing above the bridge, slamming down into it, smashing it to pieces. Specter knight began to fall along with the bridge pieces. He jumped off of the plank he was standing on, and began to fly upwards, his robe extending, and his body increasing in size. He reached the top of the ravine and saw Undyne still standing there, waiting for him. "Undyne, Spear Of Justice! My master has sent me to give you an offer, to join our order of no quarter, an rule the world!" Specter Knight boomed. "You killed my friends. If I don't stop you here...You will kill everyone else in the underground! That...is never going to happen!" Undyne shouted, firing a blue spear at the knight, who avoided it with ease. "It would seem that you need some convincing. Very well." Specter Knight said, as he summoned his scythe. The Undying Specter!-FIGHT! (http://youtube.com/watch?v=zhgOay9Xnr8) Cue: Mean Girls-Versus Susie And Spear Of Justice Mash Up. "Get out of here kid! I'll win, don't you worry!" Undyne shouted at Monster Kid, hurling another spear at Specter Knight. "Yes Ma'am!" Monster Kid responded, turning to leave, then looking back once more, to see Specter Knight avoid the spear, then leaving the place entirely. Specter Knight threw his scythe at Undyne, who jumped over it, and shot more spears at Specter knight, which the knight had to teleport to avoid. He appeared behind Undyne and landed, his cloak shrinking once more. Undyne turned around just in time to parry a scythe slash with her spear, the sheer force of the attack pushing her back a few feet. She quickly countered with a slash, that Specter Knight blocked, also being pushed back by her attack. Specter Knight reached into his cloak and pulled out a small sickle, and he threw it at Undyne, who avoided it easily, only for the sickle to spin back around and slash her, knocking her to the ground. "Are you ready to join?" Specter Knight asked as he caught the sickle. "Never! I won't join any villains ever! As long as I have life left in me, I will fight you!" Undyne shouted, pushing herself up and attacking with spear slash, then following up with a barrage of spears, and finally slashing at Specter Knight again. Specter blocked her first slash, and avoided her spears with difficulty, and then parrying her next slash, then going on the offensive, drawing the dread talon and slashing forward with it, Undyne managing to block the attack with her spear. Undyne threw Specter off and managed to hit him with her spear, causing the knight to scream in pain. She then followed up with a swift thrust and another slash, all of which landed, hurting the knight more, knocking him to the ground. But Undyne was no where near done yet. As Specter began to get up, Undyne snapped her fingers, and Specter Knight turned green. He tried to walk towards her, but it was if his legs were frozen in place. "What is this magic?" He exclaimed, only to get a spear to the shoulder as an answer. "Argh!" Specter Knight exclaimed, seeing more spears coming at him. Specter Knight raised his scythe and slashed the first spear out of the air, doing the same to the second and third, but Undyne then fired a yellow spear. As it reached him, Specter Knight tried to hit it, only for it to flip around and stab him in the back! "What is this?!" Specter Knight thought, quickly reaching into his cloak and pulling a green, flaming skull from it. This was the WILL SKULL. Specter Knight gazed deep into the skull's eyes, and the skull's flames flew off of it and onto Specter, healing him from some of the damage Undyne had dealt to him. Suddenly, Specter Knight could move again, as the magic had worn off. "So, it has some sort of time limit..." Specter Knight thought, leaping at Undyne, and slashing downwards, his scythe embedding it's self in the ground, as she had avoided the attack. Undyne took advantage of Specter's immobility, delivering a swift, strong kick to the knight's side, following up with another spear stab, bypassing his armor and striking his soul directly. Donovan screamed and hurled a throwing sickle from his cloak, slashing the hero with it, forcing her to retreat back a few feet. The crimson cloaked knight was able to yank his scythe from the ground just in time to block a spear, which Undyne had launched at him, just seconds before. Specter Knight drew a black and purple lantern from his cloak and held it aloft, a single purple flame sputtering into existence. Undyne threw a spear at him, only for the flame to block it, a second flame suddenly appearing next to it. The small fire balls began to circle Specty, as the knight quickly advanced. Undyne fired more spears, only for them to be blocked by the flames, a new flame appearing form each spear they blocked. Soon, there were five purple flames, and Specter Knight was upon Undyne. "Why are you so damn resilient?!" Undyne exclaimed, summoning more spears, and firing them at Specter, only for them to be consumed by the flames. Donovan flipped back, and waved his hand, the purple flames suddenly flying towards Undyne, quickly forming into a massive purple fire ball! Undyne raised a wall of spears, and raised her hands to block the attack. The fire ball struck the wall of spears and exploded, knocking both fighters back, creating a massive cloud of dust. Once the smoke cleared, Specter Knight was standing. Hurt, but still standing. The same could not be said for Undyne. She was in bad shape, a good deal of her armor had been badly damaged, and she had been driven to her knees, barely being able to stay up. "Are you convinced?" Specter Knight said, taking a shaky step towards the spear of justice. (http://youtube.com/watch?v=DurGJTiMJD8) Cue: Battle Against A True Hero "No. You will NEVER get me to join your side. I'm a HERO. Something a puppet like yourself could never understand! I will take you down, because everyone's counting on me!" Undyne shouted, standing up, and beginning to glow. Verdict Happy New Year Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Scythe vs Spear Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Spear vs Fist Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs Spear